


Chihuahua

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: El perro de Henry se pierde y Gold debe encontrarlo. Graham es un mal policía.





	Chihuahua

Henry tenía un perro. Un muy pequeño perro, que había sido un regalo de sus padres por haber saltado un grado; con pequeñas orejas puntiagudas y una pequeña nariz húmeda, de mucha energía y enormes ojos marrón. Henry también tenía un abuelo. Un viejo bastardo escocés con muy mal genio llamado Mr. Gold, y quien lo amaba tanto o más que a su padre. El cascarrabias, incapaz de negarse a los llorosos ruegos del pequeño Henry, había aceptado cuidar al bestiecilla, mientras éste y sus padres salían de vacaciones a Alaska.

Con ladridos y amenazas de filosos dientes, la bestia espantaba a los clientes de su tienda de antigüedades y préstamos; el pequeño monstruo hacía su parte, colgándose de las piernas y correteando a los indeseables. Sin embargo, la situación se tornó problema cuando en una de las usuales visitas de la Mayor para chocar cabezas,  la fiera había osado lanzarse directamente contra el cuello, o el muppet de bufanda que traía la mujer. Aquél día el animalillo cenó un gran filete, pero, sin lugar a dudas, Gold no podía dejar que aquel agresivo monstruito le valiera una demanda de algún pasado de listo.

Para solucionarlo, decidió visitar la tienda de mascotas, donde el encargado; un bobalicón cuya única cualidad era su atractivo y su desconocimiento sobre animales; le había intentado vender cuerdas con incrustaciones de diamantes y ropa de todo tipo; desde un disfraz de abejita hasta un traje sospechosamente muy parecido a sus “Dolce”. A pesar de todo, Gold encontró solución a sus dificultades con una orden para una caja transportadora lo suficientemente grande para que el perro volara dentro si lo quería.  Lo podrían acusar de todo, avaro, caradura, cruel, despiadado, desgraciado, hijo de puta, monstruo, bestia, pero jamás maltratador animal.

Gold regresó a casa agotado y con la pierna coja doliéndole por la tensión, desatando su corbata y lanzando sus zapatos y el bastón por los aires; Se recostó en el cómodo sillón de la sala. Con los ojos cerrándose, sacó el celular para enviar un mensaje a Dove, su cobrador de rentas y deudas, para recoger al monstruo, cerrar el negocio y llevarlo a su domicilio en el suburbio más caro el pueblo…pero el cansancio solo le permitió quedarse profundamente dormido.

 Gold despertó a la mañana siguiente de un sobresalto.

La tienda había pasado toda la noche abierta y la bestiecilla sola, con sus garras afiladas, y sus dientes filosos dispuesta a morder, destruir, cagar y orinarse por donde quisiera. Sin vestirse siquiera, Gold salió aprisa en dirección a la tienda, y al estacionar el carro en la entrada, casi le dio un ataque cardíaco: La puerta principal de su tienda estaba abierta.

Unos minutos después del reporte de allanamiento, el Sheriff llegó a pie para recoger la denuncia y comenzar la investigación. Tras una revisión exhaustiva, Gold y el muchacho llegaron a la conclusión que ninguna de su mercancía faltaba, además de un par de jarrones rotos en la entrada. La sangre en el piso parecía indicar que el ladrón había salido huyendo, porque una pulguita salvaje había tomado su trabajo de vigilante muy a pecho.

Aún así, el pobre hombre no respiraba tranquilo, pues, ¿Dónde estaba el perro?, o “Chip” como su propietario le había nombrado. Su reputación de “abuelito” estaría en muy graves problemas si la creatura no aparecía de nuevo; con un hijo decepcionado (de nuevo), una nuera enojada y un muy lloroso Henry. Aquella escena era una imagen que sin duda, servirían a Gold de motivación para comenzar la misión de encontrar a la criaturita, incluso si tenía que levantar cada piedra mohosa del pueblo u ofrecer una cuantiosa recompensa.

El Sheriff, amante de los animales y conmovido por la bravura del perrito, se ofreció como voluntario para buscarle. Ningún reporte de animal perdido se había levantado, por lo cual, el chico se dedicó a revisar la playa y los alrededores del bosque, donde quizás, el animalito estaría vagando.

Mientras tanto, Gold, se sentó en la puerta de su negocio sin saber muy bien qué hacer, más que pensar en cual sería una buena “mordida” para compensar la pérdida de la querida y adorable mascota de su familia. Estaba ya investigando el precio de un pony, cuando su teléfono celular sonó, era Dove confirmando que la Bestia no se encontraba en la casa de su hijo. Un par de horas después, el Sheriff corroboraría que tampoco etaba vagando por  los alrededores y nadie parecía haber visto al pequeño diablo.

Gold  calculaba el incremento en rentas que equivaldría a un maravilloso viaje mensual a Disney, la construcción de una añorada piscina sobre el departamento y dos ponies, cuando a su dolor de cabeza se sumaron los muy conocidos y molestos chillidos que parecían lo ladridos del monstruito. Dando un brinco, corrió lo más rápido que su cojera le permitió, siguiendo el sonido del monstruito hasta el edificio frente a su tienda. De un jalón salvaje, abrió una puerta de cristal, donde el eco de la vacía biblioteca, hicieron a los ladridos magnificarse.

Gold casi estalló en felicidad cuando vio frente a sí al pequeño bailando en dos patas, para alcanzar un premio que le ofrecía la bibliotecaria del pueblo; quien inclinada ofrecía también a Gold una vista de sus espectaculares piernas bajo su falda corta.

-¡Tú, maldito monstruito, ven aquí, idiota! – exclamó Gold, al sentir por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto compañeros de cuarto, ternura hacia el animalito.

 Bestiecilla y bibliotecaria le miraron asombrados y con gesto malhumorado.

-Mr. Gold, espero que su saludo refiera a su reflejo y no a nosotros. – le dijo la joven, en su precioso acento australiano y con los ojos azules apenas visibles en sus ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¡Ese perro es mío! – le respondió, intentando dar saltos ahora que el incremento en las tarifas podrían servirle para un ferrari.

-¿Se refiere a Rumple? Rumple es mío. Lo encontré vagando por la calle hambriento y herido…y no tenía ninguna placa de identificación, por lo cual, era un perro de la calle que ha encontrado un estupendo hogar Mr. Gold. Un hogar que se preocupa por él y lo trata con respeto. Ahora, si me disculpa, es hora de su masaje de patas con crema de coco.

-¡Belle!

-No Mr. Gold, jamás le hubiera creído capaz de una bajeza tan grande como lastimar a un animalito inocente, de no ser porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

\- Ah! Lo ha encontrado Mr. Gold!, - la voz de Graham hizo eco en la biblioteca – mientras el cachorro se lanzaba directamente contra el pie del extraño.

-Justo a tiempo Sheriff. Quiero interponer una queja contra Mr. Gold, por maltrato animal. Encontré a este cachorro, quien él reclama como su mascota, vagando por las calles, hambriento, malherido y sin placa de identificación.

-¿Maltrato animal?  El joven hombre, amante de los animales, soportó con ánimo de mártir cada uno de los ladridos y mordidas a sus botas, como si se tratara de un gato que le ronroneara. – Me temo que ha malinterpretado Srita. French, este perrito es un héroe, que defendió la tienda de Mr. Gold de un ladrón y quien a pesar de recibir una paliza, parece que no ha perdido la energía. -Belle tuvo que interponerse a Mr. Gold para detener al animalito quien comenzaba a escalar por el pantalón del policía y amenazaba con ir a la yugular del chico.

-¡Srita. French! Dígame cuanto debo pagarle por todas sus atenciones y lo tendrá. Créame el servicio que me ha prestado al encontrar el dulce perro de mi adorable nietecito, Henry, lo tendré por muy bien agradecido. ¡No sabe cuánto dolor le ha ahorrado a un muy pequeño infante que no concibe la vida sin su adorable mascota! – Y utilizando su vieja técnica de ojos llorosos y grandes, dejó incluso que una trágica lágrima resbalara de sus ojos marrón, mientras se sonaba la nariz para ser más convincente.

Belle se le quedó viendo un largo instante, antes de darse a risa suelta. – Ya sabía que mi ternura hacia el cachorrito no venía de ninguna parte, por algo el trajecito de corbata le ha quedado de mil y una maravillas. Está bien Graham, compruebo el parentesco del Sr. Gold con el pequeño: pequeños bastardos de mal genio, con grandes ojos marrón y narices húmedas. En definitiva es suyo. Y dándole el animalito, se alejó para poner en una caja sus nuevas pertenencias.

-Gracias, Srita. Belle. – Concluyó el policía - Bueno Mr. Gold, me retiro entonces para desayunar. – Y arrastrando el pie mordido, salió del lugar sin recordar que aún había un delincuente extraviado.

Gold intentaba no observar con desdén a la creatura, quien con una herida en la frente como trofeo de guerra, le había prestado un servicio enorme. Vestido en un trajecito que curiosamente hacia juego con el suyo, el animalito lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con lo que él solo pudo describir, como una risa sarcástica o quizás aprecio, y el cual, quizás, podría ser correspondido en adelante.

La bibliotecaria se acercó de nuevo, haciendo ruido con el tacón estilettos de sus zapatos y con una enorme caja de cartón. – Su camita, su trajecito azul con corbata, su disfraz de abejita, sus juguetes favoritos y una mantita que calienta delicioso. Cuídelo mucho Mr. Gold. –

       -Te lo agradezco, Belle.

  * En Grannie’s, Mr. Gold, con una gran botella de vino de la mejor calidad… Ahí hablaremos del precio a mis servicios, y traiga a Rumplestiltskin.
  * ¿Rumplestiltskin?
  * Le dije que me recordaba a alguien, pero hasta este momento, no había caído en cuenta a quien; pues a quien más que otro pequeño bastardo del cual aún no conozco el nombre, a pesar de llevar dos meses saliendo, se-cre-ta-men-te.
  * Gold dio un gran suspiro, cansado y rendido – Es Rumperto, Belle, mi padre me bautizo ante Dios como Rumperto.
  * A las ocho Rumperto Gold. De acuerdo a su conducta en esta nuestra primera salida pública, pensaré si merece la pena ir a la función nocturna del cine-auto.



Perro y pariente salieron de la biblioteca moviendo felizmente la cola, ante la perspectiva de una noche con la chica más linda del pueblo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
